Compétition
by Darkbutterfly376
Summary: Les pensées de Spike devant un évènement qui arrivera sûrement un jour.


Compétition

Il n'y a plus que nous deux à présent. Nous deux et notre compétition ridicule dans cette pièce blanche. Le médecin est sortit, laissant le tiroir ouvert pour que nous puissions nous recueillir. Alors nous sommes là, tous les deux, nos regards vissés sur son corps, sans un mot... sans un geste... sans un pleur. Coincés dans l'éternité de cet instant cauchemardesque...

Paradoxalement c'est elle la dernière. Les autres sont morts il y a déjà quelques années. Alex et Willow se sont fait tuer par un démon lors d'une patrouille avec Kennedy. Buffy a tout fait pour qu'elle s'en sorte mais elle était rongée par la culpabilité et s'est laissée mordre par un vampire qui l'a ensuite transformée. Elle a tué Giles, Wesley, et plusieurs autres observateurs. Elle s'est ensuite rendue à LA et a tué Gunn et Fred avant de transformer Cordélia sachant parfaitement que cela anéantirait Angel. Et nous ne pouvions rien faire. Nous restions impuissants devant tous ses meurtres, ses pouvoirs de Tueuse combinés avec ceux de vampire, elle était bien plus forte que nous. Finalement, c'est Anya qui l'a tuée. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment compris comment. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous. Elle avait réussi à l'enfermer dans une crypte et quand nous sommes arrivés, son corps gisait par terre, comme épuisé, à côté des cendres de Kennedy. Après ce carnage, Buffy était anéantie. Elle et Dawn sont donc venues habiter quelques mois avec nous, à Wolfram & Hart. Malheureusement il restait encore Cordy qui voulait venger son Sire. Malgré ma haine pour Angel, j'ai insisté pour la tuer. Je savais parfaitement que, s'il le faisait, il ne s'en remettrait jamais, et même s'il y a cette compétition entre nous, et toutes ces choses que nous nous sommes faites et qui sont difficiles à pardonner, il est toujours un membre de ma famille vampirique et, quoi que j'en dise, je crois que je ne le déteste pas tant que ça... Alors je l'ai tuée, et depuis nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux à W & H avec des employés lambda qui n'égaleront jamais Angel Investigations aux yeux d'Angel...

Ca fait quinze ans à présent, et je sais que ni Angel, ni moi n'oublierons jamais cette tuerie. Et, à présent que nous sommes devant ce tiroir, dans cette morgue, je suis sûr que lui aussi pense à ça. Il se demande certainement comme moi pourquoi la mort s'est rappelée à elle comme cela. Pourquoi elle l'a laissée passer entre les mailles du filet si longtemps pour ensuite venir la chercher ainsi, après un stupide accident de voiture.

Je sais que la police n'a pas retrouvé le conducteur. Et je crois qu'au fond c'est mieux ainsi, car, s'ils le retrouvent, je devrai le tuer... Pour elle, pour la venger, et pour Dawn aussi, Dawn qui est entre la vie et la mort dans une chambre d'hôpital. Alors c'est mieux ainsi, je ne veux pas le tuer, je ne veux plus tuer personne, même s'il le mérite, même si, sans lui, elle ne serait pas là, même si...

Finalement je crois qu'il y aura des pleurs, je sens des gouttes salées sur mes joues, j'ai tellement envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de la réveiller, de sortir de ce cauchemar. Je crois qu'Angel l'a senti, car je sens une main sur mon avant-bras, « Ca ne servirait à rien Spike ». Et je sais que lui aussi en a envie, mais il se retient, il sait que c'est fini.

J'entends mon portable sonner, je sais qui m'appelle et pourtant, je décroche. Et je sais ce que va me dire cette voix anonyme, et pourtant je réponds. Je réponds que, oui, je suis bien de la famille de Dawn Summers, mais je n'écoute même pas ce qu'elle dit ensuite, je sais que c'est fini, je sais que Dawn a pris le même chemin que sa sœur... Que je ne la verrai plus, et pourtant c'est elle que je vois en ce moment, c'est la vie qu'elle aurait eu, son mariage, ses enfants, c'est ce que je vois quand la voix me dit qu'elle n'a pas souffert, que c'est mieux ainsi, pour elle... « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ? ». Je crois que j'ai dit cette phrase à voix haute, car je vois la main d'Angel s'approcher de mon épaule... et je recule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Un vieux réflexe sans doute... Je ne veux pas qu'il me console, il ne sait pas à quel point j'aimais Dawn, il ne sait pas qu'elle était la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, et je ne crois pas qu'il veuille le savoir... Pour lui, comme pour tous les autres, je ne ressens pas vraiment de sentiments, même avec mon âme, c'est plus facile pour eux de penser que je suis toujours un monstre...

Je regarde les tiroirs autour de nous, et je me rends compte qu'à l'intérieur de chacun d'eux, il y a un mort, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je les ouvre, tous. Je vois des pères, des enfants, des grands-parents, des mères, et, tout à coup, je trouve qu'ils sont trop anonymes, que tout le monde devrait savoir qui ils sont... Qui ils ont été... Angel me crie d'arrêter, il me dit encore que ça ne sert à rien. Et moi aussi je crie, je hurle même. Je lui hurle que, si on ne faisait que des choses qui servent, on n'en serait pas là. On ne pleurerait pas ces deux femmes qu'on a aimées, car l'amour ça ne « sert » à rien, ça n'apporte rien... juste des pleurs... après... Il s'approche encore de moi, et cette fois je le laisse faire, je n'ai plus de forces pour le rejeter, et je me rends compte que j'ai été égoïste, lui aussi les aimait... Mais il a toujours été plus calme, plus posé... Il me prend dans ses bras, comme il le faisait, il y a plus d'un siècle lorsque j'étais un peu perdu par ma nouvelle condition de vampire, et nous nous laissons glisser à terre secoués par mes sanglots...

Il n'y a plus que nous deux dans cette pièce blanche. Nous deux et notre compétition qui n'a plus lieu d'être... Qui voudrait que son cœur se remette à battre sans personne à aimer ?

A suivre 


End file.
